This invention relates to a front wheel-adjusting device for a golf cart, particularly to one able to adjust an angle of the front wheel of a golf cart so as to enable it to run straightforward without being influenced by the topography of a golf course.
Generally, a golf cart has a front wheel and two rear wheels. The front wheel, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, includes a U-shaped support frame 20 and a front wheel 30 respectively fixedly assembled with a golf cart 10. The front wheel 30 fitted between the two parallel rods of the support frame 20 is pivotally assembled with the support frame 20 for rotating by means of a threaded rod 301 inserted through the shaft holes of the support frame 20 and the front wheel 30 and then locked. However, after used for a period of time, the unadjustable front wheel is liable to become deflected and unable to keep running straightforward in case a golf course is uneven.
The objective of this invention is to offer a front wheel-adjusting device for a golf cart, able to adjust the front wheel of a golf cart and keep it running straightforward, regardless of the topography of a golf course.
The front wheel-adjusting device for a golf cart in the present invention includes a U-shaped support frame and a front wheel fitted between two parallel rods of the support frame. The two parallel rods of the support frame have their ends respectively formed with a hollow interior and bored with a vertical groove in the inner side. The front wheel has its shaft hole inserted with a shaft which has its opposite ends protruding out of the shaft hole and respectively bored with a through inner threaded hole. The shaft has its opposite ends respectively fitted with a fixing member which is bored with a slide groove in one side facing the front wheel and a lengthwise through hole aligned to the inner threaded hole of the shaft. Thus, the two fixing members are respectively fitted with the outer ends of the shaft, letting the opposite ends of the shaft respectively located in the slide grooves of the two fixing members. Then, a properly long threaded rod is inserted upward through the lengthwise through hole of the fixing member and the inner threaded hole of the shaft, and then extending out of the topside of the fixing member and screwed with a nut. Next, the two fixing members are respectively stuffed into the two parallel rods of the support frame and fixed therein by bolts, letting the opposite ends of the shaft respectively positioned in the vertical grooves of the two parallel rods of the support frame. Thus, the opposite ends of the shaft are able to move up and down vertically along the threaded rod to adjust the front wheel of a golf cart by turning around the threaded rod.